


The Reason (Is You)

by vfhbd



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort/Angst, Discussion about Death and Suicide, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vfhbd/pseuds/vfhbd
Summary: Ви слишком много от себя требует, он вымотан духовно и физически. Джонни же задался целью заставить его наконец отдохнуть, а заодно подарить парочку приятных сновидений.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 8





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Reason (Is You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168218) by [Ithiel_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon). 



> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поддержите меня на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10371521

Ви провел рукой по зеркалу, стирая скопившийся на поверхности конденсат, перед тем, как уставиться на свое отражение. С волос еще стекала вода, кожа была покрасневшей после неприятно горячего душа. Но он не чувствовал себя чистым, несмотря на то как тщательно только что оттирался.

Сколько еще людей было должно погибнуть? Стоило ли оно того вообще?

Пока он изучал свои темные круги под глазами, вызванные нехваткой сна, и проявившиеся больше от стресса, чем от возраста, морщины, раздалось тихое бренчание на гитаре. Ви отвел глаза от собственного отражения и опустил голову, обхватывая руками бортики раковины.

Джонни. Кто же еще. Мужчина редко покидал его мысли в последнее время. С каждым днем его становилось все больше в жизни Ви. Он появлялся все чаще. Мерцающее привидение всегда было рядом. Иногда как тень где-то на периферии зрения, чаще он напыщенно расхаживал перед ним, выражая свое (часто непрошеное) мнение насчет всего, что делал Ви в данный момент. Или просто расслаблялся, потягивая дым из виртуальной сигареты, от которой не было толку, разве что внутреннее удовлетворение. Может, так ему казалось, что он был чуть более реален. Что он был человеком. 

Ви вздохнул, поднимая с пола свои джинсы и тут же напяливая их, хотя они были настолько грязными, что это лишало только что принятый душ всякого смысла. К тому же Ви знал, что это бесполезно — все-таки Джонни находился буквально в его голове, о личных границах не могло быть и речи. Но все равно было бы странно выйти к нему вот так, болтая членом. Особенно без уверенности в том, что тот не отреагирует на Джонни. Еще одна проблема, которая усугублялась с каждым днем.

Он открыл дверь ванной, выпуская облако пара, и прошел в комнату. Джонни сидел на диване. Телевизор позади него был включен, но в без звука. Он не обращал на него внимания, полностью занятый игрой на цифровой копии своей старой гитары. Ви не ожидал застать его в таком же, как он сам, виде. Без одежды, не считая неприлично тугих кожаных штанов. С обнаженной грудью, распущенными мокрыми волосами, вода с которых стекала вниз по плечам. С голыми ступнями, закинутыми на низкий столик, он казался… уязвимым, практически. 

Ви подавился воздухом и через силу сглотнул. Джонни был самым большим мудаком, каких он только встречал, но чертовски привлекательным. Своим опасным видом и будто бы наплевательским отношением ко всему. Он даже не старался выглядеть хорошо, о чем прекрасно знал. Ви видел, что он и сейчас не пытался, он просто… расслабился, что случалось редко. Это заводило еще больше. Джонни был без своих привычных авиаторов, не скрывал выражение лица; Ви оно виделось задумчивым. 

Джонни никак не реагировал на его присутствие, хотя должен был знать, что Ви стоит перед ним. Он продолжал играть, и Ви заставил себя посмотреть в другую сторону. Пока его голодный взгляд не стал совсем очевидным. Пока Джонни не узнал, что Ви думает о том, что он практически без одежды развалился у него на диване. Если еще не знал.

Мелодия, которую наигрывал Джонни, подошла к концу, и пространство между ними заполнила тишина. Ви прокашлялся и переступил с ноги на ногу, гадая, что Джонни хочет от него услышать, и хочет ли.

— Красивая. Хотя не похожа на твои привычные песни, — попробовал начать Ви. Джонни промычал, материализуя очередную сигарету. Он сделал долгую затяжку перед тем, как ответить.

— Она и не моя. Старая. Ты такое не застал.

Вау, вот это завеса тайны.

— Дай мне минуту, я оденусь, и пойдем, — Ви решил сменить тему и поплелся к шкафу с вещами. Он ждал, что Джонни исчезнет, чтобы дать ему спокойно переодеться. Джонни не шелохнулся. Он по-прежнему полулежал на диване, держа в одной руке гитару, а в другой сигарету, и изучал Ви с какой-то неопределенной эмоцией.

— Что? — выпалил Ви.

— Тебе бы поспать, пока мы здесь, выглядишь хуево, — почти беспечно сказал Джонни.

— Вот спасибо.

— Я серьезно.

— Я не устал, — упрямо ответил Ви, подавляя подступающий зевок. Стоило сказать это вслух, как он понял, насколько на самом деле вымотался.

— У тебя вообще сил нет, — сказал Джонни, появляясь рядом с Ви, даже слишком близко. Ви попятился назад и отошел от шкафа — наверное, Джонни так и задумывал.

— Куплю еще стимуляторов. Все будет норм, — он пытался поспорить. Джонни покачал головой и показательно вздохнул.

— Будешь злоупотреблять — сдохнешь еще раньше, чем от чипа — начал Джонни. Он выглядел действительно обеспокоенным.

— Ну и что мне делать! — сорвался Ви, — У меня нет времени—

— Пара часов сна хуже тебе точно не сделает, и ты это знаешь. Да блядь, если постоянно держать мозг в напряжении, будет только хуже. Просто поспи, Ви. Пожалуйста.

Ви уже открыл рот, чтобы продолжить спорить, но потом все-таки закрыл, промолчав. Его удивило даже не то, что Джонни сказал «пожалуйста». А то, как именно он это сказал. Джонни правда за него переживал? Часть его очень хотела в это верить. Он был истощен, тут Джонни был прав. Но бóльшая его часть боялась… Он мог закрыть глаза на долю секунды и больше не открыть никогда. Биочип все чаще давал сбои. Вдруг…

— Эй, — мягко сказал Джонни, кладя руку Ви на плечо. Прикосновение было неощутимым, но там, где лежала ладонь Джонни, пробежали мурашки. — Все хорошо. Я тут. Если что-то случится, я тебя разбужу. Обещаю.

Ви понимал, что Джонни имеет все шансы не сдержать это обещание, но все равно немного расслабился. Джонни, конечно, был тем еще ублюдком и редко поступал так, как того хотел Ви, но еще никогда не подводил. Даже спасал его пару раз.

— Ладно, — Ви согласился, и Джонни хлопнул его по плечу последний раз, перед тем как опустить руку. Ви тут же стало не хватать чужой руки, как будто он в принципе мог ее чувствовать. Он вздохнул и подошел к постели. Голова казалось тяжелой, веки норовили закрыться до того, как он упал лицом в подушку. Засыпая, он вновь услышал бренчание гитары. Такое же мягкое, как раньше, но чуть ближе. Как будто Джонни сидел рядом, на самом краю кровати.

— Сладких снов, Ви.


	2. Часть 2

В клубе было темно. Густой искусственный дым и стробящие лучи света создавали какую-то невероятную атмосферу, идеально дополняя бьющий по ушам рок. Кругом извивалось множество тел. Люди танцевали. Ебались. Или все сразу — на это никто не обращал внимания. Единственно важной здесь была музыка, яростно разгонявшая кровь по венам, и группа, ее исполнявшая.

Вокруг разразились радостные вопли, почти заглушая гитарное соло, вызвавшее их. Ви посмотрел на сцену и поморгал в удивлении, когда увидел, что ведущим гитаристом был не кто иной, как он сам.

— Чего? — он ведь даже не умеет играть.

Твердая рука схватила его за плечо сзади: от неожиданности Ви развернулся, нанося удар… который с легкостью перехватила серебряная ладонь.

— Ого, полегче, — Джонни засмеялся, как будто Ви не собирался только что разбить ему табло. Хотя он, наверное, привык к таким приветствиям.

— Еб твою мать, Джонни! — закричал Ви. Он взбесился… но чувство раздражения отступило с нового рода удивлением. Джонни коснулся его. Не так, как раньше, едва вызывая какое-то покалывание на коже, — он по-настоящему сдавил его плечо. Джонни все еще держал его кулак в своем, металлические пальцы холодили кожу.

— Как это работает? — спросил Ви в полном недоумении. Джонни только усмехнулся и притянул Ви поближе за пойманную им ранее руку. Прижавшись к мужчине, Ви почувствовал, как крепко он на самом деле был сложен. Каким он был теплым. Живым. Ви даже уловил биение сердца, когда Джонни положил его руку себе на грудь.

— Круто, да?

— Это не ответ, — сорвался Ви. Он запутался, был напуган, и прозвучало это со злостью. В этом они с Джонни были похожи. Но его действительно охватил страх того, что он уже проигрывает битву с проклятым биочипом. Это опять галлюцинации? 

Выражение лица Джонни неожиданно смягчилось.

— Тихо, расслабься. Дыши, — сказал Джонни, кладя свою теплую, из плоти и крови руку на шею Ви. Успокаивая. Утешая. Ви закрыл глаза и последовал совету. Он сам не замечал, как сильно сбилось его дыхание, пока оно не начало выравниваться обратно. Еще немного и он начал бы задыхаться. — Все в порядке. Ты спишь.

Это моментально привлекло внимание Ви, и он медленно поднял голову.

— Я сплю? — Как это могло быть сном? Все было таким… настоящим. То, что он видел. Звуки. Запахи. Прикосновения… Даже брейны только стремились к такому уровню имитации реальности — смотря их, люди все равно знали, что все не по-настоящему. Но это? Это походило на те обрывки воспоминаний Джонни, которые ему довелось пережить… Вдруг Ви понял, где они находились. Место, где «Самурай» выступил впервые, и где группа собралась на один последний концерт. Это объясняло, почему он сам был на сцене… но не то, почему он не смотрит на все глазами Джонни.

— Пойдем сядем. Выпьем. Освоишься немного, — предложил Джонни, проводя Ви к бару через толпу танцующих людей. У шокированного Ви плохо получилось сопротивляться. Джонни подтолкнул его к пустому барному стулу и махнул бармену. Перед ними оказались два стакана и бутылка. Любимое пойло Джонни, понял вдруг Ви. Джонни щедро наполнил их стаканы перед тем, как со вздохом посмотреть на Ви, и снял свои очки.

— Извини. Я не собирался тебя пугать. Если честно, даже не знал, сработает ли это, — сказал Джонни, протягивая руку к своему стакану и опрокидывая в себя его содержимое практически залпом. Ви глотнул следом за ним и удивился насыщенности и точности вкуса, окутавшего язык. И жжению в горле сразу после. Все было слишком настоящим для обычного сна, но что еще это могло быть? Как еще перед ним мог стоять Джонни, из плоти и крови, взаимодействовать с окружающим миром? 

— Как ты это вообще делаешь? — спросил Ви, подавляя желание снова пощупать Джонни. Словно доказывая себе, что вообще никогда не мечтал о том, чтобы потрогать его. Джонни поджег сигарету, и Ви удивился вновь, теперь запаху горящего табака. Он ни разу не чувствовал его, когда Джонни потакал своей вредной привычке в виде голограммы.

— Честно? Без понятия. Такого я не ожидал. Но как-то обидно было, что ты не застал выступление, ради которого столько всего сделал, — подметил Джонни и глубоко затянулся. 

— Наверное, стоило сначала спросить, — Джонни задумчиво сказал себе под нос. Не каждый день он признавал собственную вину. Бóльшую часть времени он с радостью переходил все границы, какие ему ставили, не забывая показать средний палец с той стороны. Ви не привык видеть его другим. Джонни пожал плечами и продолжил: — Я просто подумал… тебе не помешает отдых. Можно же немного расслабиться.

Тут Ви усмехнулся.

— Ты подумал, рок-концерт поможет мне расслабиться?

Джонни выдохнул дым ему в лицо, напоминая, что он все еще мудак. Ви закашлял и помахал рукой.

— Еще как. Выпивка, секс и отличная музыка. Что еще нужно? — с полной серьезностью ответил Джонни. Для него это, наверное, было воплощением веселья. В свободное от взрывов и поджогов время, конечно.

Ви допил стакан, и Джонни подлил ему еще, как бы подтверждая свои слова.

— А музыка, естественно, твоя, — заметил Ви.

— Я же сказал, отличная, — ответил Джонни, на что Ви фыркнул. 

Они какое-то время провели у бара, молча выпивая. Джонни курил одну сигарету за одной, не то чтобы Ви это смущало. Было странно видеть себя на сцене, но в то же время довольно круто. Ви знал, как много этот концерт значил для Джонни, и был рад, что помог ему состояться. Помог Джонни уладить некоторые дела из прошлой жизни. 

Ви непроизвольно расслабился, отчасти от алкоголя, отчасти осознав, что он впервые за долгое время не испытывал никакой боли. Мигрени, головокружения, тошнота, преследовавшие его последние пару недель, полностью отступили. Он так долго дерьмово себя чувствовал, что успел привыкнуть. Теперь облегчение было просто невероятным. Хотя его продолжал преследовать страх: Ви понимал, что передышка будет недолгой.

Иногда просто хотелось... прекратить это все.

Джонни резко затушил последнюю сигарету и вырвал стакан из рук Ви.

— Что?

— Пойдем. Давай потанцуем, — Джонни не стал дожидаться ответа, утаскивая Ви со стула на танцпол.

— Серьезно, что ли? — спросил Ви, восстанавливая равновесие.

— Почему нет? Ты же любишь танцевать, — сказал Джонни, и Ви не смог поспорить. Он тысячу раз был в разных клубах с Джеки после удачных заказов. Им всегда было весело. Ви не развлекался так с тех пор, как началась заваруха с чипом. Он и не думал, что еще хоть раз выберется в свет, а теперь бодро шел танцевать, еще и с Джонни Сильверхендом. 

— Ладно, — наконец согласился Ви, решив даже не задумываться, откуда Джонни это узнал, — Но… ты сам-то умеешь танцевать?

Это как-то не вписывалось в общий стиль Джонни.

Джонни повернулся и посмотрел на Ви с удивлением и даже оскорбившись. 

— Я же был в группе, помнишь?

— Ага, но это не делает тебя крутым танцором — засмеявшись, ответил Ви. Чего стоило одно лишь недовольное лицо Джонни. — Пятьдесят лет прошло, все-таки. Точно потянешь, старик?

Джонни ненавидел, когда над ним издевались. Поэтому это было так весело.

Через мгновение Ви понял, что мог просчитаться, когда Джонни ухмыльнулся, схватил его за футболку и притянул на себя. Сначала Ви подумал, что он собирается его ударить, — это было бы чересчур, по мнению Ви, но Джонни со своим взрывным характером позволял себе и не такое. Ви приготовился к удару, которого не последовало. Вместо этого Джонни свободной рукой обхватил его поясницу, задерживая в ее изгибе свою ладонь. 

— Это что, вызов? — проговорил Джонни в сантиметре от его лица. Он отпустил футболку Ви, чтобы провести пальцами по его руке к плечу. Ви тяжело сглотнул, осознав, что происходило. Когда Джонни предложил ему потанцевать, он не думал, что тот имел в виду… вместе.

— Я…

— Ну давай, — с насмешкой сказал мужчина, покачиваясь, касаясь его так, что к щекам приливала кровь, — Покажи, на что способен, Ви.


	3. Часть 3

Как выяснилось, Джонни был хорош. Даже не удивительно. Он, кажется, был хорош вообще во всем, за что брался. Чтобы окончательно доказать это, он даже пару раз умело прокрутил Ви вокруг его оси, вызывая легкое головокружение и счастливый смех.

Ви поспевал за Джонни, но с трудом. Из них старший мужчина явно был лучшим танцором, хотя Ви никогда бы этого не признал. Не хотелось еще больше тешить его эго. Довольная ухмылка на смазливой роже Джонни говорила о том, что он и так все знал. Поэтому вел в основном он, и Ви не возражал. Ему было на удивление весело. Но это была палка о двух концах.

Джонни продолжал его трогать. Будь то ладонь, лежавшая на плече или придерживавшая шею сзади. Иногда скользившая вниз по спине и направлявшая его бедро. Руки Джонни упрямо не покидали его тело. Это могли быть невинные прикосновения (конечно, Ви не надеялся, что Джонни знал значение этого слова), Джонни мог просто показывать ему, как правильно двигаться, что лучше делать. И Ви даже поверил бы в это, если бы чужие ладони не трогали его так часто и не задерживались так долго. Если бы Джонни не стоял так близко, прижимаясь к нему грудью, касаясь бедрами, обмениваясь влажным дыханием.

Ви не жаловался. Было приятно. Даже слишком. Если видеть голограмму Джонни Сильверхенда в своей квартире было искушением, то это была настоящая пытка.

В темноте клуба не было видно его покрасневших от возбуждения щек, но если бы Джонни продолжил так двигаться и тереться о него, ничто не скрыло бы растущий стояк Ви. Он не знал, стоило ли его скрывать. Если бы кто угодно другой подошел к нему в клубе и начал танцевать с ним так, как делал это Джонни, Ви не сомневался бы, к чему все идет.

Но это не просто кто-то. Это Джонни Сильверхенд. Энграмма мертвого рокера и террориста, которая жила в его мозгу, делила с ним одно тело, медленно убивала его… «Все сложно» — это не про их отношения. Слово «нездоровые» тоже подходит со скрипом. Но, несмотря на все это, Джонни стал ему дорог. Сейчас он был для него ближе, чем… вообще кто-либо. Ебануться.

Джонни буквально убивал его. Не по своей вине, но этого не отнять. Ви мог спастись, только избавившись от чипа, скорее всего, ценой жизни Джонни… но он не хотел даже думать о том, что их разделят, и ему придется доживать свои дни в одиночестве.

Джонни обвил руками талию Ви, и его ладони снова замерли чуть ниже спины. Он притянул его еще ближе, чем раньше. Дыхание Джонни обожгло его щеку, прежде чем низкий голос прошептал на ухо:

— Хватит столько думать.

Ви сглотнул, и, замешкав на долю секунды, потянулся руками к шее Джонни. Мужчина одобрительно промычал в ответ.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю… — прошептал Ви, сам не уверенный в том, был это вопрос или утверждение. Джонни выдержал долгую паузу прежде, чем ответить.

— Я всегда знаю, — подтвердил он.

Ви резко выдохнул и прижался лбом к плечу Джонни с низким стоном. Прячась от его чуткого взгляда. Он был так близко, что Ви чувствовал запах его пота. Как бы ему хотелось слизать его прямо с кожи. Интересно, Джонни позволил бы ему?

Джонни обнял его крепче.

— Ви… — прозвучало робко, и Ви уже мысленно готовился к отказу, который, он был уверен, обязательно последует. Вместо этого он услышал, как Джонни ругается себе под нос, и его голова закружилась от ощущения, что все вокруг них как-то плывет. Внезапная тишина заставила Ви оторвать голову и оглядеться с пониманием, что они были совсем не в клубе.

— Погоди… Это же…

— Автокинотеатр, куда мы возили Бестию? Ага. Подумал, раз уж мы собрались это делать, можно выбрать местечко поспокойнее, — сказал Джонни, отходя от Ви, чтобы провести его к одинокой заброшенной машине посреди парковки. Джонни запрыгнул на капот, и Ви осторожно к нему присоединился. Предсказуемо, Джонни поджег очередную сигарету, и Ви не знал, была виной тому никотиновая зависимость, или он просто хотел потянуть время.

— Ты так и не рассказал, как прошло свидание. Что случилось? — сказал Ви, решив дать Джонни собраться с мыслями. Джонни только пожал плечами.

— Да ничего. Посмотрели фильм, поговорили, она ушла, — ответил он. Ви был не в восторге от краткости ответа.

— И все? Я думал, вы… типа…

— Что? Думал, я трахну ее твоим телом?  
  
Ви поморщился от такой прямолинейности.

— Ну… Я думал, в этом был план…

Джонни покачал головой и выдул порцию дыма почти со злостью.

— Ну пиздец… видимо, ты правда думаешь обо мне хуже некуда, раз считаешь, что я мог так воспользоваться твоим телом без разрешения, — пробормотал Джонни. Звучало так, будто слова Ви его сильно задели.

— Ты знаешь, что это не так, — тут же ответил Ви. Может, поначалу у него было не лучшее мнение о Джонни, по разным причинам. Но это было до того, как он узнал его по-настоящему. Да, Джонни был мудаком. Часто вел себя, как избалованный ребенок, когда ему было скучно, или он не получал того, что хотел. Джонни, без всяких сомнений, занимал первую позицию в списке самых сложных людей, которых Ви только встречал. Но это не все. Он был верным, добрым… по-своему. Заботился о себе, но также, внезапно, помогал Ви. Поддерживал его, когда это было действительно важно. Заставлял его идти дальше, когда… временами, Ви хотел просто сдаться.

— Что происходит, Джонни? Ты сам говоришь, я не очень догадливый. Так что скажи мне… что мы здесь делаем?

Джонни усмехнулся и выбросил сигарету.

— Да… Я и забыл, каким ты бываешь толстолобым, — Ви, наверное, должен был оскорбиться, но мог думать только о том, что Джонни снова улыбался.

— Мудак, — ответил Ви совсем не грубо.

Джонни повернулся к нему. Живой, теплой рукой провел по щетине вдоль его подбородка. Ви приоткрыл губы, но забыл, что собирался сказать, когда Джонни наклонился и вжался в них поцелуем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Долговато мы идем к обещанной НЦе... но уже почти.


	4. Часть 4

На вкус Джонни был как сигареты и алкоголь. В любых других обстоятельствах Ви не оценил бы такой наборчик. Но он чувствовал самого Джонни, ощущал тепло его рта, напор губ, колючую бороду… И это перекрывало все остальное. Ви готов был перетерпеть что угодно за возможность запустить пальцы в волосы мужчины волосы и грубо потянуть. Услышать и прочувствовать глубокий стон наслаждения, вырвавшийся из его груди. Приоткрыть губы, позволяя горячему влажному языку скользнуть внутрь и попробовать его в ответ.

Джонни был страстным человеком. Это выражалось в его музыке. В его убеждениях. Ви безумно заводило то, что сейчас вся эта страсть была направлена на него. Его член уже полностью затвердел, когда Джонни толкнул его спиной на капот и оседлал его бедра. В ответ Ви провел руками по спине Джонни и сжал облепленную кожаными штанами задницу, которая так навязчиво всплывала в его голове последние несколько недель.

Джонни прорычал и прикусил его губу до боли. Ви жадно вдохнул с открытым ртом, когда он прервал свой властный поцелуй, и еще раз, когда начал спускаться вдоль выступающей челюсти и вниз по шее, прихватывая кожу зубами и посасывая. Ви стало больно от осознания, что это всего лишь сон. На утро он не обнаружит на себе никаких следов. Никаких доказательств, что это происходило на самом деле.

— Прекрати, — потребовал Джонни, поднимая серьезный взгляд на Ви. — Ты всегда думаешь о том, что будет дальше. Вместо того, что происходит сейчас. Наслаждайся, пока можешь, или пожалеешь. Уж поверь мне.

— Сука, — выдохнул Ви, сбитый с толку нахлынувшим вихрем эмоций. — Ты правда всегда знаешь, о чем я думаю…

Ви вспомнил, какой чернухой была забита его голова в последнее время. Его окружала смерть… Джеки, Эвелин, Такэмура… это сильно давило. Постоянная боль, нараставшая с каждым днем, иногда заставляла его задуматься, всего на долю секунды, о том, лучшим решением было бы вставить в рот ствол и спустить курок…

Джонни умел убить все настроение…

— Ну что? Будешь сейчас меня поучать, что ли? — огрызнулся Ви, готовясь скинуть с себя Джонни. Тот недовольно рыкнул и грубо сгреб в кулак его волосы, оттягивая назад, заставляя Ви зашипеть от внезапной боли.

— Хватит драматизировать. Я не буду трахать тебя из жалости, — зло выдал Джонни, сверкая глазами перед тем, как обратно расслабить лицо. Пальцы в волосах Ви смягчились, поглаживая пряди и массируя голову. Других извинений можно было не ждать.

— Я не сделал бы этого, — прошептал Ви спустя долгое время. Как бы ни было тяжело, он ни за что не наложил бы на себя руки. Только не так. Пусть и единственным, что его останавливало, было то, что он забрал бы с собой еще одну жизнь…

Джонни вздохнул и прижался к нему лоб в лоб. Ви почувствовал теплый воздух на своей коже, когда тот ответил: “Я знаю…”

— Мне просто… так страшно иногда, — на выдохе признался Ви. Дыхание Джонни немного сбилось, и он снова коснулся своими губами губ Ви. Осторожно и мягко.

— Знаю. Мне тоже, — Ответ удивил Ви. Неожиданно было слышать такое признание от Джонни. Он в основном держал эмоции при себе, не показывая окружающим, каким он был на самом деле. Хорошо его знал только Ви, который буквально пережил вместе с ним все моменты отчаяния. Может, поэтому Джонни с легкостью показывал эту сторону себя сейчас… или…

— Я буду это помнить, когда проснусь? — спросил Ви. Надо признать, Джонни всерьез задумывался над тем, чтобы не регистрировать этот сон в его памяти. Это было бы подло… Но Ви мог понять. Ему и так было бы тяжело расстаться с Джонни.  
  
— А ты хочешь? — Джонни предоставил выбор Ви.  
  
— Да, — он ответил не сомневаясь. Это вполне мог быть единственный раз, единственная возможность для них быть вместе. Ви не хотел упускать ни секунды, каким болезненным ни стало бы воспоминание со временем. Если он выживет… Только он один…

— Хорошо. Тогда пусть это будет хорошее воспоминание, — предложил Джонни и снова поцеловал Ви. Его накаченное бедро легло между ног Ви, вжимаясь в не спадающую эрекцию. Ви мог только застонать. Он выгнулся, запуская руки под висящую на мужчине майку, очерчивая пальцами рельеф мышц на его спине. Джонни толкнулся бедрами, заставляя Ви приоткрыть рот, и снова протолкнул в него язык. В ответ Ви проскреб короткими ногтями по его спине и обратно к заднице.

— Стой… подожди. — выдохнул Ви. Джонни тут же прекратил его трогать, и, приподнявшись на механической руке, посмотрел на него, озадаченно и немного расстроенно. Примерно этого Ви и ожидал.

— В чем дело?

— У нас тут, конечно, романтика и все такое… — Ви усмехнулся выражению лица Джонни, но уверенно продолжил: — но мы не можем продолжить где-нибудь… поудобнее?

Джонни замер с нечитаемой эмоцией, потом громко рассмеялся.

— Бля, ты не шутишь.  
  
— Спина болит.

— Неженка.

— Я не буду сосать тебе, стоя коленями на асфальте. Извини уж, — добавил Ви. Джонни задумался перед тем, как драматично вздохнуть. 

— Ладно. Закрой глаза, — скомандовал он.

— Зачем?

— Не знаю, так просто… легче.

Ви послушно сомкнул веки, опять ощущая странное движение вокруг себя. Шум машин стал приглушенным, будто раздавался теперь откуда-то издалека. Твердый металл под ним перерос во что-то мягкое. Ви открыл глаза и увидел, что они вернулись в квартиру.

— Это пиздец странно, — выдал Ви.

— Так лучше, принцесса?

— Гораздо, — он одобрительно кивнул.  
  
— Ты говорил что-то про минет.

Ви фыркнул и в одно движение поменялся с Джонни местами. Тот упал на спину с недовольным смешком, который перерос в стон, стоило Ви положить руку на впечатляющий бугор в кожаных штанах. Вряд ли в них было очень удобно. Особенно после пятидесяти лет воздержания, которые должны были быть для Джонни пыткой. Не удивительно, что он закатил глаза от удовольствия, когда Ви ловко расстегнул его джинсы и запустил внутрь руку.

— Надо же, ты без трусиков?

— Блядь, Ви… не тяни…

Ви освободил Джонни и провел пальцами по стволу. Член был достойный… Длинный, идеальной толщины, слегка покрасневший, головка уже влажная от смазки… Так много мужчин хвастались своими причиндалами и не оправдывали даже половины ожиданий. Приятно было видеть, что Джонни был не из таких. Рот Ви заполнился слюной от одной только мысли взять его член в рот, но он не мог устоять перед соблазном помучить мужчину еще немного.

— Ну не знаю. Мне нравится, когда ты выпрашиваешь, — проурчал Ви, проходясь большим пальцем по чувствительной вене и под самой головкой, очерчивая ее. На конце выступила белая капля и тут же стекла вниз по длине. Ви облизнулся. Он отвлекся и не был готов к резкому движению — Джонни схватил его за волосы и нагнул, заставляя практически упасть себе на колени.

— Как тебе такая просьба? Если через две секунды мой хер не окажется у тебя во рту, я надрочу тебе на лицо и—

Джонни не удалось рассказать свой план полностью. Ви жадно насадился на него одним движением, позволяя войти в горло. Пальцы Джонни неприятно сжались в его волосах, бедрами он толкнулся наверх, заставляя задыхаться. Но, несмотря на выступившие на глазах слезы, так хорошо Ви не было очень давно.

Джонни задал медленный темп, и Ви расслабился. Застонал, наслаждаясь толкающимся вглубь членом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Первая концовка, на которую я прошла игру, это "секретная", где Ви застреливает себя. Я такого вообще не ожидала. Не говорю, что события в фике ведут к этому, но раз уж такой вариант БЫЛ, можно понять, почему Джонни тут так обеспокоен.


	5. Часть 5

Жить здесь и сейчас.

Банальный, но очень хороший совет. И Джонни знал, о чем говорил — не каждому дано было “пережить” собственную смерть и лицезреть последствия своих сожалений, неудач и упущенных возможностей во всех подробностях. Ви был в похожем положении. Его смерть была отложена на считанные дни… часы… может, минуты… И он был полон сожалений. О том, чего не сделал. О том, что хотел бы сделать. А хотел он поставить некую точку, обрести покой, с расчетом на худший исход.  
  
Но то… что между ним и Джонни… Хотя бы это не пополнит список его сожалений. Ви готов был сделать для этого все.

Ви поднял взгляд, жадно впитывая развернувшуюся перед ним картину. Смакуя ее. Джонни Сильверхенд, распластанный на кровати для него одного. Кожаные штаны были приспущены на трясущиеся бедра. Спина была выгнута, грудь вздымалась с тяжелыми вдохами, кожа поблескивала потом. Голова была запрокинута, из открытого рта вырывались вульгарные вздохи и стоны, пока Ви усердно двигался вверх-вниз по члену мужчины.

Как же он, сука, был прекрасен. Ви мог бы заработать миллионы эдди, записав сейчас брейнданс. Многие буквально убили бы за возможность отсосать легенде Найт-Сити. Облизать по кругу головку члена, когда мужчина ослабит хватку и позволит отстраниться. Подразнить кончиком языка сочащийся разрез на ней, чувствуя солено-горькую смазку, перед тем, как старательно опуститься на ствол до самого основания. Изо всех сил втянуть щеки. Заполнить рот и горло горячей и твердой как сталь плотью. Конечно, никто не поверил бы, что этот брейн настоящий, и это точно рассмешило бы Джонни, если Ви все же решил бы заработать таким нехитрым способом.  
  
Хорошо, что Ви был ужасным собственником. Делиться Джонни он точно ни с кем не собирался. Одна мысль об этом жгуче отозвалась ревностью где-то внизу живота. Ви не испытывал такого по отношению к прошлым любовникам… и думал, досталась ему эта черта от Джонни, или сам Джонни вызывал в нем эти чувства.

Мужчина сжал его волосы в кулак, заставляя взять член еще глубже, и Ви охотно позволил себя использовать. Он положил руку на обнаженное бедро: вовсе не для того, чтобы сдерживать, а в поиске более удобной опоры и из желания чувствовать сокращение крепких мышц, пока Джонни входил в его рот. Головка особенно глубоко протолкнулась в горло с очередным резким толчком, и Ви подавился, пытаясь сглотнуть. Пальцы Джонни держали хватку, не позволяя ему подняться, и к капающей с подбородка Ви слюне добавились скатившиеся по щекам слезы.

— Блядь… Ви… Сука… — обрывисто выдыхал Джонни, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Они встретились взглядами, и Ви сквозь бездну похоти уловил мимолетное переживание в глазах напротив. Наверняка из-за слез, снова наливавшихся в его глазах. Джонни расслабил пальцы, вцепившиеся в затылок.   
  
В ответ Ви зарылся носом в черные волосы на лобке Джонни, взяв его член так глубоко, как только мог. Джонни выдал весь свой запас матерных слов и снова схватил его за волосы. Ви одобрительно простонал. Он знал, что Джонни любит пожестче, да и сам он часто таким не брезговал. Сейчас меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Джонни сдерживался. Раз уж это все, что могло между ними быть.

Намек был понят, и Джонни, схватив голову Ви обеими руками, принялся не стесняясь долбить его в рот. Заполняя его глотку снова и снова, не давая дышать. Горло Ви уже ныло и горело от грубого вторжения, но боль была сладкой. Он все равно не мог задохнуться, а если и мог, то точно предпочел бы подавиться членом Джонни, чем собственной кровью, чего в последнее время боялся все больше. Последний толчок и вскрик — он чувствует, как сперма заливает его глотку.

Ви проскулил, свободной рукой потянувшись к паху, и сильно сжал себя, нуждаясь в большем давлении, чем давали натянутые джинсы. Он хлюпал и сглатывал вокруг члена Джонни, пока он не перестал дергаться на языке, и мужчина наконец дал ему отстраниться. Ви сделал долгожданный глубокий вдох, выпуская из губ уже мягкий член, и уронил голову на живот мужчины. Он вздохнул, словив настоящий кайф от нехватки кислорода, пока пальцы Джонни гладили его волосы, теперь гораздо нежнее.

— Блядь, Ви… это было… — Джонни не закончил, и Ви непроизвольно улыбнулся. Джонни Сильверхенд не мог подобрать слова? Вот это была редкость.

— Лучший минет за последние полвека? — пошутил Ви — в его голосе появилась заметная хрипотца, — и пристроил подбородок на бедро Джонни.

Джонни усмехнулся, но не стал спорить.

Выравнивая дыхание, Ви с интересом огладил кожу Джонни. Впитывая его тепло, не переставая восхищаться тому, что мог прикасаться к нему вот так. До сегодняшнего дня он не поверил бы, что это возможно. Пальцы вырисовывали случайные узоры под майкой, исследуя рельеф мышц и костей. Находя новые детали в старых шрамах — о каких-то Ви знал все, другие были загадкой. Проводя по длинному шраму на боку, оставленному в ту ночь, когда забрали Альт, он почувствовал, как мужчина дрогнул. Ви отдаленно подумал, боится ли тот щекотки…

— Даже не думай, — слишком лениво предупредил Джонни. Ви метнулся взглядом к его глазам, которые никак не могли сфокусироваться на нем в ответ. Джонни, наверное, еще не отошел после оргазма. Губы Ви расплылись в злорадной улыбочке.

— Я сказал, даже не—

Джонни не смог договорить — Ви тут же впился пальцами в чувствительную кожу под ребрами, заставляя его визжать как девчонка. Ви совсем увлекся и чуть не свалился с кровати, заливаясь смехом. Джонни пытался дать отпор: то пощекотать его в ответ, то ударить по жопе. Ничего из этого не сработало, потому что Ви успел переплести их ноги и практически оседлать Джонни, и отказывался уступать свое преимущество.

Они еще какое-то время дурачились, оказавшись в итоге на полу. Джонни все-таки удалось вырваться и уложить Ви на живот, лицом вниз. Ви был совсем не против — он восстанавливал дыхание, вжавшись в холодную подушку.   
  
— Живот болит… — признался Ви, все еще хихикая как ненормальный.

— Бля… — прошептал Джонни, ослабляя хватку и позволяя себе уткнуться лбом в шею Ви. — Я и забыл, каково это…

— Что, минет или щекотка? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Ви.

— Да и то, и то, — признал Джонни. Он не злился — уже хорошо.

— Ага… — согласился Ви.  
  
Когда Ви в последний раз смеялся вот так, искренне?

— Ну что… — Джонни первым нарушил тишину спустя какое-то время. — Мы закончили? Или еще подушками подеремся? Косички друг другу позаплетаем, будем рассказывать страшилки?  
  
Ви по-доброму цыкнул на это.

— Иди на хер.

— Да ты любишь мой хер, — промурлыкал Джонни в самое ухо, спускаясь не занятой придерживанием шеи Ви рукой по всему его телу. Ви переплел свои пальцы с механическими, направляя их ровно туда, где они были нужнее всего. Джонни задумчиво промычал, когда его рука оказалась спереди джинсов Ви.

— То есть мы не закончили?

— Ну посмотрим, — тяжело прошептал Ви. С его губ сорвался тихий стон, когда Джонни очертил его выступающий через белье член.

— На что же?

— Встанет ли у тебя во второй раз так скоро, старик, — подразнил Ви, и тут же зашипел, стоило Джонни совсем не нежно сжать его яйца, — Ебать… Джонни…

Джонни замер.

— Это просьба, или…

— Бля. Конечно это просьба. Выеби меня, Джонни. Пожалуйста…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Кстати (это никак не связано с фиком), я только что закончила квест в игре, где Джонни комментирует все, как будто он рассказчик в дешевом нуарном романе, и действует Ви на нервы — это дико смешно. Словами не передать, как люблю этих двоих.


	6. Часть 6

Ви ждал какой угодно реакции — хотя скорее положительной, — когда вот так попросил Джонни трахнуть его. Чего он точно не ожидал, это того, что мужчина… не сделает ничего. Вообще. Ви нахмурился и повернул голову, пытаясь получше рассмотреть выражение чужого лица, и оно его совсем не порадовало. Примерно так же Джонни выглядел в ту ночь, когда они искали его могилу на месторождениях. Запутавшимся. Обеспокоенным. Потерянным… 

— Что такое? — спросил Ви. Он успел где-то проебаться? — Если ты не хочешь—

— Не в этом дело, — мягко ответил Джонни, утыкаясь лицом в затылок Ви. Теплый воздух щекотал кожу и заставлял приятные мурашки пробежаться по всему телу, что никак не помогало Ви избавиться от стояка. Это уже не смешанные сигналы, это непонятно что. Минуту назад они дурачились и смеялись. Им было весело. Так что изменилось? Однажды Джонни доиграется со своей сменой настроения.

— Ну а в чем? — осторожно спросил Ви. Он изо всех сил пытался не тереться о руку Джонни, которая все еще была у него в штанах и перетягивала на себя все внимание. — Джонни?

Джонни тяжело вздохнул.

— Я просто задумался… я не знаю. Это правда то, чего ты хочешь, или то, чего хочу я?

Ви сдвинул брови.

— Мы не можем хотеть вместе?

Джонни покачал головой, и его длинные волосы пощекотали шею Ви. Джонни был совсем рядом, но его слова были еле слышны.

— Я не… просто не хочу все просрать. Как обычно. Я использую людей, получаю, что хотел, и выкидываю их нахуй из своей жизни.

— Джонни… — Ви попытался его прервать, но Джонни уже успел завестись.

— И так каждый раз. Альт, Бестия, Керри… и много кто еще. Но у них хотя бы был выбор. Они могли сказать нет. А ты ничего со мной не сделаешь, я у тебя в голове. Ебаный паразит, который переписывает твою личность. Пожирает тебя. Ты физически не можешь знать, хочешь ли на самом деле—

— Джонни, хватит! — закричал Ви. Он услышал достаточно. Ви перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джонни, но легче от этого не стало. Они оказались лицом к лицу: губы Джонни были сжаты в недовольную линию, а взгляд был сфокусирован куда-то в пустоту, мимо плеча Ви. Наверное, впервые Ви жалел, что не может заглянуть в голову Джонни, как Джонни мог в его. Он приложил руку к его щеке, все еще радуясь тому, что это в принципе возможно, и провел пальцами по грубой бороде. Джонни сопротивлялся, когда Ви попытался повернуть его голову обратно на себя, но сдался, стоило ему сказать: — Посмотри на меня.

Пусть с нежеланием, но Джонни посмотрел.

— Ты очень любишь драматизировать, знал об этом? — Начал Ви, и Джонни фыркнул на это заявление. Ви дернул уголками губ, несмотря на серьезность их разговора. Они друг друга стоили. — Джонни… Не буду врать. Ты самый упрямый, ебанутый, отчаянный кусок говна из всех, кого я знаю. Да, ты успел за жизнь проебаться. И наверняка проебешься еще, хочешь ты этого или нет. Ты ужасный, эгоистичный мудак—

— Это ты меня так успокаиваешь?

— Ты врал мне. Использовал меня. Перешел все границы, какие были. Но я простил тебя, помнишь? И с тех пор ты меня не подводил, — твердо сказал Ви, хотя, похоже, Джонни это не убедило. Он вздохнул. — Я знаю, что… стал другим. Мы ничего не можем с этим сделать. Но ты тоже изменился.

Ви погладил щеку мужчины большим пальцем, и Джонни тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не хороший человек…

— Ага, охуеть. Я тоже. Но я все равно… — Ви засомневался, но тут же решил — “К черту!” — раз уж они раскрывали все карты, было самое время: — люблю тебя, придурок.

У Джонни буквально отвисла челюсть. Ви очень старался не заржать.

— Ты… что?

Ви не стал повторяться, только приподнялся и поцеловал Джонни, закапываясь пальцами в его длинные кудри, пока язык исследовал его рот сантиметр за сантиметром через приоткрытые губы. Джонни ответил не сразу, но бурно, жестко, на грани отчаяния. Они оба жадно глотали воздух, когда Джонни отстранился — он выглядел еще более жалким, запутавшийся в своих противоречивых мыслях, и Ви было больно на это смотреть.

— Ты несерьезно, — сказал Джонни, всем своим видом умоляя Ви взять слова назад. Ви мог понять, почему он так сомневался. Любить такого человека, как Джонни, было очень нелегко. Надо было, наверное, быть святым… или сумасшедшим. — Ты меня почти не знаешь…

— Я знаю достаточно, и не тебе решать, что я чувствую, Джонни, — твердо ответил Ви, хотя касание его рук оставалось неизменно нежным. Джонни повернул голову, чтобы провести губами по ладони Ви.

— Черт, Ви…

— Джонни… Я хочу этого. Хочу тебя. Плевать, как долго это продлится. Да, ситуация — пиздец, но какая разница, как мы к этому пришли? Я рад, что все сложилось именно так.

Джонни посмотрел на него сквозь темные ресницы, и тепло улыбнулся. Ви видел такую улыбку впервые.  
  
— Да. Я тоже, — прошептал Джонни.

— Отлично… может, ближе к делу? У меня тут посинение яиц терминальной стадии, — пошутил Ви, и его попытка разрядить обстановку сработала даже лучше, чем он думал. Джонни громко хохотнул, отчего сердце Ви как-то забавно скакнуло. Да, он был ужасно и бесповоротно влюблен.

— Нужно это исправить. Я же забочусь о своей репутации, — улыбаясь, ответил Джонни, и без предупреждения дернул за ворот футболку Ви. Он начал возмущаться, но потом охнул, стоило ему почувствовать губы Джонни на своей груди. Ви быстро поднял руки, позволяя снять мешавшую тряпку полностью. Когда футболка упала на пол, Джонни уже добрался ртом до одного из его сосков, облизывая и посасывая чувствительную бусинку.

— Бля, — прохрипел Ви, выгибаясь, когда зубы Джонни оттянули нежную кожу. Он почувствовал руки Джонни на своей талии и облегченно вздохнул, когда его член наконец оказался на свободе. Следующими стали ботинки, пролетевшие полкомнаты и упавшие с громким стуком. Джонни продолжал лыбиться, наслаждаясь этим беспорядком, стягивая с Ви трусы, последний предмет одежды, который еще не валялся в куче на полу.

— Какая красота, — довольно сказал Джонни, разглядывая прижавшийся к животу член. Ви дико стеснялся того, что он дергался, размазывая выступившую смазку, от одного только взгляда. Он выбил бы всю дурь из Джонни, убрал бы с его лица эту нахальную улыбочку, но возбуждение брало верх. 

Стоны, жадные вдохи и ругательства срывались с губ Ви одно за одним. Он любил долгие прелюдии, но даже для него это было уже слишком.

— Блядь, Джонни… пожалуйста… бля…

Рука Ви запуталась в темных волосах Джонни, сжимала и тянула их в надежде заставить мужчину двигаться дальше. Вторая прошлась по его плечам, впиваясь ногтями в крепкие мышцы для опоры и, возможно, в отместку за мучительно долгие ласки. Джонни не обращал на это внимания, продолжая вылизывать пупок Ви и наблюдать за его реакцией через свисавшие со лба пряди. Ви почти уже хныкал, когда руки Джонни, одна покрытая грубыми мозолями от игры на гитаре, вторая холодная и металлическая, наконец спустились ниже и раздвинули его бедра, позволяя устроиться между ними поудобнее.

— Джонни, я клянусь, блядь… Если ты сейчас же не дашь мне кончить—

Угроза Ви оборвалась, когда металлическая рука Джонни ударила его задницу с громким шлепком.

— Ах ты мудак.

Джонни злорадно улыбнулся и вернулся к своему занятию: упрямо обходя его эрекцию, он покрывал поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедра от колена вниз и обратно. Было чертовски приятно, но Ви хотелось совсем не этого.

— Да блядь, Джонни…

— Всему свое время, принцесса, — сказал Джонни, снова с этой тупой ухмылкой.

Ви очень хотелось пнуть его в ответ.

Джонни наградил Ви за хорошее поведение, прижав его колени к груди, обнажая все самые нежные части полностью и наслаждаясь видом. Ну наконец-то! Не успел Ви показать в сторону смазки, как мужчина без предупреждения провел языком по его дырке.

— Боже! — крикнул Ви.

— Можно просто Джонни, — он поднял голову, просто не в состоянии не съязвить в ответ, и Ви схватил его за волосы, чтобы уткнуть лицом обратно, в надежде, что хоть это его заткнет. Ви почувствовал, как Джонни усмехнулся, послушно продолжив вылизывать его. Он несколько раз провел языком по кругу, дразня отверстие, прежде чем глубоко войти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Могу ли я написать хоть одну главу без ангста? Наверное нет. Хотя бы порно на месте.
> 
> P.S. Да, у меня практически фетиш на волосы Джонни. Что вы мне сделаете.


	7. Часть 7

Джонни оказался хорош и в этом. Ви не знал, почему это его так удивляло. У Джонни наверняка были годы практики за плечами. Фанатки предлагали ему себя направо и налево. Мокрых щелок — лижи не хочу. Может, Ви просто сложно было представить, что Джонни захочет это делать, еще и с таким удовольствием. Он все-таки был эгоистичным ублюдком… Ну, ключевое слово — был. С другой стороны, возможно, это было вопросом гордости. Джонни просто не мог позволить считать себя плохим любовником.

Что бы ни стояло за его очевидно огромным опытом в этом деле, Ви был безмерно благодарен, что этот опыт был.

Ви тяжело дышал, пока Джонни жадно раз за разом проходился языком по его дрожащей дырке, оставляя ее такой мокрой, что слюна уже лилась ручьем. Когда он смог немного расслабиться, Джонни протолкнул язык через сжатые мышцы, чтобы попробовать его изнутри. Он вжимался в чувствительные стенки и аккуратными круговыми движениями открывал его еще шире. Трахал его языком так глубоко, что Ви и не снилось. Его бедра тряслись в крепкой хватке чужих рук, и член дергался с каждым глубоким толчком языка. Смазка обильно капала на живот, но, несмотря на пронзающее все тело возбуждение, этого было недостаточно для разрядки.

Ви положил ладонь на свой нывший член, который подпрыгнул от простого касания. Но не успел ни разу толкнуться в свой кулак; Джонни схватил его за запястье и силой отвел руку обратно.  
  
— Какого хуя, Джонни… — Ви очень удивился, когда вместо злости в собственном запыхавшемся голосе услышал мольбу.

Джонни поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Ви жалобно простонал. Губы Джонни были покрасневшими и влажными. Волосы были растрепаны грубо зарывавшимися в них пальцами, и в целом он выглядел так, как Ви себя чувствовал. Хорошо оттраханным. С легким чувством стыда Ви признался себе, что его ноги подкосились бы от такого зрелища: хорошо, что он уже лежал. Быть таким горячим — просто противозаконно. Джонни улыбнулся, явно уловив ход его мыслей.

— Джонни… — голос Ви дрогнул, но в нем можно было разобрать некое предупреждение. Джонни погладил его по бедру, успокаивая.

— Не бойся. Я сделаю тебе приятно. Веришь мне? — Вопрос был удивительно искренним, и накопившееся в Ви раздражение мгновенно куда-то улетучилось.

— Верю, ты это знаешь, — честно ответил Ви, имея в виду не только секс. 

— Хорошо, — ласково ответил Джонни, целуя внутреннюю сторону его бедра, и Ви намертво вцепился в постельное белье, не смея сдвинуть руку, даже когда мужчина выпустил ее. Джонни прошелся двумя металлическими пальцами по влажному животу Ви, тщательно собирая смазку.

— Тебе понравится, — он пообещал.

Ви понял, что это было предупреждение, только когда пальцы Джонни скользнули вниз, прижимаясь к его дырке. Он прошипел, когда почувствовал их у входа — контрастно холодный металл там, где только что ласкал горячий язык. Пальцы быстро разогрелись, протолкнувшись внутрь. Даже с легкостью проскользнув, благодаря гладкости материала и обилию смазки вперемешку со слюной. Они входили глубже, чем мог достать язык, сгибаясь и нащупывая простату, и Ви проскулил. 

Внимательный взгляд и маниакальная улыбка Джонни не обещали ничего хорошего.

Ви вздрогнул, когда почувствовал… что-то вроде легкого удара током от самых кончиков пальцев Джонни, когда они проникли особенно глубоко, и импульс пустил мурашки по всему его телу, беспощадно заставляя ловить ртом воздух. Ви подумал, что это какая-то случайность или ему показалось, и расслабился со следующими толчками. Но пальцы снова нашли его простату, и он снова почувствовал это, уже отчетливее, со вскриком запрокинув голову.

— Бля!

— Я же сказал, тебе понравится, — ответил Джонни со слишком уж самодовольным смешком.

— Да иди ты, — Ви огрызнулся, и снова пискнул, стоило Джонни повторить свой фокус в третий раз.

— Мне прекратить? — предложил он, замерев.

— Не смей, — рыкнул Ви, вызывая в ответ очередной из бархатистых смешков, которые он так любил и ненавидел. Джонни снова задвигал пальцами. Проталкивая их глубже, поворачивая и раздвигая внутри, чтобы раскрыть его еще шире. Наконец он добавил третий, заставляя его дырку буквально гореть. Все тело ныло. Ви готов был взвыть, когда снова почувствовал разряд внутри, на этот раз сильнее. Пот стекал ручьем по коже и член подрагивал в такт быстрому сердцебиению. Ви вцепился руками в простынь, которая вот-вот норовила порваться.

— Джонни… пожалуйста… Просто… потрогай меня, — Ему хватило бы одного касания.

Теплая рука Джонни заботливо погладила его трясшееся бедро.

— Нет. Ты можешь кончить так, — низкий шепот метнул новую волну возбуждения к члену Ви. Пальцы внутри стали двигаться быстрее, комната заполнилась грязными хлюпающими звуками, и еще больше смазки стекало теперь Ви на живот, но этого все еще было недостаточно. Ви помотал головой, с отчаянием глядя на наблюдавшего за ним Джонни.

— Не могу…

— Можешь. Давай, уже почти, — настаивал Джонни, вводя пальцы еще быстрее и глубже. Короткие импульсы раздавались все сильнее и чаще, заставляя Ви подпрыгивать каждый раз, когда Джонни задевал его простату. Он подавался бедрами им навстречу, сам насаживался на пальцы мужчины. Свободной рукой Джонни прижал его бедра, наслаждаясь идеальным зрелищем, когда Ви уже был на пределе.

Большим пальцем Джонни надавил на лобок, чтобы массировать простату и внутри и снаружи. Ви откинул голову с жалобным криком.

— Давай, Винсент. Кончи для меня, малыш, — прошептал Джонни, и это сработало. Ви не успел подумать о том, насколько это было стыдно — обрушившийся волной оргазм захлестнул все тело. Ему хотелось кричать, когда мышцы закаменели, а член пульсировал, как никогда раньше, заливая семенем живот и грудь; пара капель долетела до самого подбородка. Постепенно движение пальцев внутри сошло на нет, и Ви обессиленно рухнул, подрагивая от остатка взрывных ощущений.

Он тихо простонал, когда пальцы выскользнули из него. Все тело стало слишком чувствительным. Чужие руки гладили его трясущиеся бедра. Горячую влажную кожу покрывали поцелуи. Острый язык собирал распластанную от живота к груди сперму. Наслаждение было на грани с болезненно невыносимым. Когда Джонни наконец опустился на кровать рядом с ним, Ви разлепил тяжелые веки. Мужчина приподнялся на согнутом локте, продолжая водить пальцами по его бедрам, животу, груди. Иногда нежно очерчивая сосок, но аккуратно избегая самых измученных и чувствительных частей.

— Это было… — своим разжиженным мозгом Ви не мог подобрать ни одного слова, которое могло бы описать, насколько ему было охуенно.

— Неплохо? — улыбнулся Джонни, и Ви усмехнулся самому большому преуменьшению в истории.

— Ага, даже очень, — согласился Ви, протягивая руку, чтобы снова запустить пальцы во взъерошенные волосы мужчины и утянуть его в поцелуй. Вкус Джонни смешался с его собственным, и Ви тихо стонал, лениво сплетаясь с ним языками.


	8. Часть 8

Ви не знал, сколько они так пролежали. Спутавшись конечностями, обменивавшись ленивыми касаниями и поцелуями. Ну кто бы мог подумать. Большой и страшный террорист Джонни Сильверхенд в тайне был любителем обнимашек. Это был день сплошных открытий о Джонни. Конечно, Ви не жаловался. Совсем нет.

В какой-то момент Ви все-таки начала смущать засыхавшая на его коже смесь пота и кончи, и он нехотя выбрался из объятий мужчины.  
  
— Я в душ. Потому что это омерзительно, — подметил Ви очевидное, но встать не поспешил. Джонни задумчиво промычал, переплетая их пальцы. Простейший жест заставил грудь Ви переполниться нежным трепетом, как у подростка, втюрившегося впервые.

— В душ тебе понадобится, когда ты проснешься, — сказал Джонни, которого ситуация забавляла даже слишком. Ви моргнул, чуть не забыв, что это все было сном. Потом он негромко простонал, осознавая, что лег спать в тех сраных джинсах. Кончать в штаны в принципе было ужасно, а к тому времени, как он проснется, в них все слипнется и засохнет. Отстирывать этот ужас ему не хотелось. Джонни усмехнулся, и Ви метнул взгляд в его сторону. Ну да, не ему же это мыть.

Ви решил, что стесняться уже было нечего, и невольно встал с кровати, поднимая за собой Джонни. Мужчина поплелся за ним без возражений, и за один быстрый взгляд через плечо Ви выяснил, что тот пялился на его голую задницу. Ви охватила гордость за себя любимого, и он чуть замедлил шаг, растягивая их путь до ванной.

Зайдя в маленькую кабинку, Ви выкрутил кран едва ли не до кипятка. Он облегченно вздохнул, опустив голову под теплые струи, позволяя им намочить плечи и спину. Когда он повернулся на Джонни, тот решительно сократил дистанцию и прижал Ви спиной к стене, чтобы поцеловать. Стояк Джонни уперся в его бедро, чего и стоило ожидать.

Не в силах сдерживать стоны, пока чужой горячий рот ласкал его собственный, Ви протянул руки к промокшей майке, решив наконец помочь мужчине избавиться от мешавшей одежды, рассмотреть и почувствовать его целиком. Жетоны Джонни звякнули, подпрыгнув, когда упали на грудь, и Ви отвлекся на них, стоило их губам расцепиться в попытке набрать воздуха.

На влажной коже Джонни развернулась карта из старых шрамов, несшая историю тяжелой жизни, пропитанной кровью и переполненной смертью. Ви провел пальцами по кибернетической руке Джонни, заменявшей ту, которой он лишился в Корпоративной войне. Очертил множественные ямки от пуль и полосы ножевых ранений, рассыпанные по его груди жестокостью жизни в Найт-Сити. Ви не знал ни одного человека без таких ран. Но их количество на теле Джонни не шло ни в какое сравнение. Должно быть, последствия его личной нескончаемой войны против “Арасаки”. Кожаные штаны, плотно облеплявшие его ноги, скрывали еще больше.

Когда мужчина остался полностью обнаженным, Ви опустил ладонь на крупный шрам на его бедре. Было похоже на рану от шрапнели. От взорвавшейся пугающе близко и разлетевшейся на осколки гранаты. Ви огладил бока Джонни и скользнул пальцами к его спине, прижимаясь губами к его плечу там, где плоть соединялась с металлом. Джонни зарылся пальцами в его волосы, срываясь на тихий стон, когда Ви прошел языком по стыку.

— Ты чего это? — спросил Джонни. Хотя бы поведение Ви вызывало в нем долю интереса, а не сплошное отторжение.

— Не знаю… Просто… Это смешно, тебе не кажется? Ты мог умереть от любого из них, — сказал Ви себе под нос, снова оглаживая грудь Джонни, задерживаясь пальцами на самых крупных шрамах, — Но если бы не Адам Смэшер, “Арасака”, Декс, всадивший мне пулю в башку… мы бы не встретились. Вот уж один шанс на миллион.

Джонни скорчился в лице.

— Мне им что, блять, сказать спасибо? — удивленно спросил он. Ви легонько хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Ну уж нет. Я просто… ищу в этом что-то хорошее, наверное. Мы не должны были встретиться, но я уже не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя, — признался Ви.  
  
Джонни промычал, проводя большим пальцем по лбу Ви, нащупывая тот самый шрам от пули чуть выше линии роста волос.

— Бля, да меня сейчас вырвет. Но так уж и быть, прощаю. Ты, наверное, лишился последней клетки мозга с тем оргазмом, — сказал Джонни, и Ви рассмеялся. Он не мог злиться, когда это было сказано так по-доброму.

— Ты тоже хорош, зовешь меня Винсентом и малышом в постели, малыш, — ответил Ви, на что Джонни лишь пожал плечами, наклоняясь за очередным поцелуем, в ходе которого облизывал и посасывал нижнюю губу Ви, подходя еще ближе, чтобы вжаться своим влажным членом в его. Ви, может, и “лишился последней клетки мозга с оргазмом”, но это не помешало его плоти с интересом дернуться. Он вжался пальцами в поясницу Джонни, чтобы тот не смел отходить.

— А ты жалуешься? — спросил Джонни, немного запыхавшись, и одной рукой оперся на стену позади Ви, второй спускаясь вниз, чтобы обхватить оба их члена и скользнуть по длине. Ви раскрыл рот в немом стоне и помотал головой.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. Бедра невольно подавались навстречу плотно сжатому кулаку Джонни. Несмотря на, а может и из-за того, каким чувствительным было все тело после долгих ласк и недавнего оргазма, член Ви быстро налился кровью снова. Джонни одобрительно промычал, проводя большим пальцем по обоим головкам, размазывая и перемешивая выступившую липкую смазку.  
— Повернись, — скомандовал он, и Ви рьяно бросился выполнять приказ, положив ладони на холодную плитку. Джонни с наслаждением провел руками по его спине, от плеч до задницы. Ви посмотрел через плечо.

— Наконец потрахаемся? Я уж думал, ты забыл, в твои годы память уже не та, — нахально подразнил Ви, получив еще один смачный шлепок по ягодице. Кажется, Джонни это безумно нравилось. Что ж, идея для следующего раза.

— Ну что же я, зря старался? — огрызнулся Джонни, и Ви расплылся в улыбке. Как бы Джонни ни пытался звучать обиженным, Ви знал, что на деле он смаковал каждую секунду.

Грудь Джонни накрыла его спину, и Ви почувствовал, как толстая головка скользит между его ягодиц. Он задержал дыхание в нетерпении, и Джонни прижался успокаивающим поцелуем к его затылку. Острые зубы впились а плечо, и он тут же почувствовал, как член Джонни проталкивается внутрь. Горячий и значительно толще пальцев.

— Джонни… бля… — выдыхал Ви, запрокинув голову со вскриком, когда чужие бедра толкнулись дальше. Джонни не дал ему времени привыкнув, сразу засаживая до основания. Для Ви это было пределом. Все тело и так изнывало, а с новой порцией болезненного наслаждения ноги стали беспомощно подкашиваться. — Б-блядь… блядь….

На глазах выступили слезы.

— Я тебя держу, — шепнул Джонни, не позволяя Ви терять равновесие, крепко держа его бедра. Он не двигался, все еще глубоко внутри. Спустя какое-то время рваное дыхание Ви сравнялось, и он немного расслабился вокруг его члена. Джонни одобрительно мыкнул, — Уже полегче, принцесса?

— Пошел ты.

— По-моему, это знак согласия, — Джонни усмехнулся, щекоча шею Ви теплым дыханием. Он двинулся назад, уже медленнее, и, когда внутри оставалась только головка, вошел обратно. Качая бедрами так, чтобы Ви чувствовал каждый сантиметр. Ви заскулил, ощущая дрожь по всему телу.

— Бля-а-а, — вырвался беспомощный стон.

— Прекратить? — спросил Джонни, тоже не таким уж ровным голосом, чему Ви мысленно порадовался.

— Нет, — заверил Ви, мотнув головой, и подался бедрами назад, навстречу очередному толчку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора:   
> Кто-нибудь, возможно: сколько еще будет порнухи?  
> Я: Да.


	9. Часть 9

Ви не чувствовал себя так хорошо уже… давно. Слишком давно.

— Джонни… блядь, да…

Джонни прилегал к нему сзади, распирал изнутри. Трахал медленно, но достаточно грубо, и Ви не убирал рук со стены, вынужденный опираться на них с каждым толчком. Шлепки бедер Джонни о его задницу громко звенели в маленькой кабинке. Это было потрясающе. К тому же, Джонни точно знал, что делал. Его толстый член проходился по простате Ви едва ли не с каждым движением.  
  
— Да… блядь, да, вот здесь… Джонни… — стонал Ви, пока пальцы мужчины оставляли кровавые синяки на его бедрах, пытаясь удержать их на месте.

— Ты всегда такой громкий? Или только со мной? — подразнил Джонни.

— Не льсти себе, — ответил Ви.

— А у тебя был кто-то лучше? — Джонни продолжал издеваться, толкаясь глубоко, вдавливая свой член в его простату, заставляя Ви ныть и закусывать губу. На секунду Ви разучился говорить. Пальцы Джонни скользнули по его бокам, по чувствительным ребрам и вперед к груди, сдавливая соски. Достаточно сильно, чтобы он не смог сдержать вскрика и сжался вокруг его плоти. Мужчина довольно прорычал.  
  
— Да, вот так-то… — прошептал Джонни, лаская его ухо. Ви повернул голову, чтобы поймать его губы для поцелуя, но, стоило им соприкоснуться, Джонни снова впечатал его в стену глубоким толчком. Ви застонал, упираясь лбом в холодную плитку.

Его член ныл, обделенный вниманием.

— Джонни, пожалуйста…

Джонни снова застыл, и Ви был готов кричать раздирающего напряжения.

— Джонни—

— Скажи это, — грубо сказал Джонни, не дав ему закончить, и Ви немного выпал, пытаясь вспомнить, что тот имел в виду.

— Бля, да ты серьезно… — Ви посмеялся, запыхавшись, — Самовлюбленный мудак…

Джонни вошел глубже. Было чертовски приятно, но он просто дразнил Ви, который явно хотел другого. Чтобы его хорошенько выебали.

— Я могу продолжать до бесконечности, — пригрозил Джонни, и Ви очень хотелось взять его на слабо. Но он решил еще поиграть в эту игру.

— Ну… не знаю… Был один мужик с вибрирующим членом… — подразнил он, не готовый сдаться. Ви не ожидал, что в ответ Джонни быстро выйдет из него полностью. — Ты чт—

Ви не успел договорить, Джонни быстро развернул его. Он ударился спиной о стену, и тут же ноги оторвались от земли, на что он удивленно пискнул. Руки бросились к плечам Джонни в поиске опоры, пока мужчина подхватил его колени локтями, держа Ви с завидной легкостью, будто тот ничего не весил. Ви это явно заводило сильнее, чем должно было. 

— Охуенный любовник, наверное, раз без имплантов даже поебаться не может, — почти зарычал Джонни. Словно он по-настоящему разозлился. Это что… ревность? К какому-то безымянному дурачку, с которым у Ви и было-то давным давно? Да не может быть. Наверное, это говорило задетое эго. Ви не знал, смеяться ему или закатить глаза. Но все мысли об эго Джонни и вибрирующих фаллосах тут же выбил из его мозга гладко вскользнувший в одно движение член Джонни, продолживший безжалостно в него вколачиваться.

Казалось, что ничего уже не может быть лучше, но теперь его сочащийся член оказался между ними и терся о фигурный пресс Джонни с каждым движением, пачкая влажную кожу. Ви схватился за темные волосы и утянул его в поцелуй сплошь из зубов, десны и языка.

Джонни дал Ви недолго насладиться. Трахал языком в рот, пока член входил в его задницу. Грязно и глубоко. Но Джонни быстро разорвал поцелуй, оставив Ви запыхаться. Ви откинул голову, и он принял это за приглашение припасть к его шее, покусывая и посасывая. Ви положил руки на его плечи, позволяя Джонни делать все, что захочется. Он знал, что не будет разочарован.

Хромированные пальцы добрались до груди Ви, к его соскам. Начали сдавливать и оттягивать чувствительные бусинки. Ви снова почувствовал удар током, пробежавшийся по всей коже, и адская смесь боли с наслаждением заставила его кричать.

— Ну? — выдохнул Джонни в его губы, подняв голову. Шея побаливала, и Ви знал, что на ней наверняка уже красовался смачный засос.

— Что «ну»?

— Ты так и не ответил, — повторил Джонни, вдалбливая каждое слово с новым грубым толчком. Перевозбужденному Ви пришлось сдаться.  
  
— Хорошо. Это мой лучший секс с воображаемым другом во сне. Доволен? — Ви давил из себя дерзость, как мог, пытаясь все-таки показать Джонни, насколько он не в восторге от такого поведения.

Джонни наклонил голову, как будто серьезно задумался над ответом, и выдал очередную ублюдскую ухмылочку. 

— Ага, — радостно прощебетал он, наконец опуская руку и обхватывая чужой изнывающий член. Ви ударился затылком о стену и с хриплым стоном закатил глаза.

— Мудак, — выдал он, тяжело дыша. Джонни ласкал его медленными движениями, игрался с головкой скользкими пальцами. Ви бросило в дрожь, терпеть дальше было настоящей пыткой.

— Ты все равно меня любишь, — съязвил Джонни, нежно поцеловав Ви в подбородок.

Ви встретился с ним глазами.

— Да, — выдохнув, сказал он без следа прошлой колкости. Взгляд Джонни смягчился, и Ви мысленно вернулся к их разговору в мотеле в Пасифике. Когда Джонни спросил, закроет ли он его от пули, и Ви честно ответил. Да. Когда-то в тот момент он и понял, что успел в ходе этого круговорота пиздеца влюбиться. И тут же понял, что это не имеет значения, потому что возможный исход только один. Кто-то из них умрет, а второй будет брошен в одиночестве. Не было решено лишь кто из них.

— Джонни… — прошептал Ви, и мужчина снова поцеловал его. С какой-то нежностью и заботой, хотя толчки бедрами ускорились. Он входил быстрее, но уже не так четко и размеренно. Они оба были близки…

— Я держу тебя. Расслабься, — сказал Джонни, вжимаясь губами в его губы, крепко обхватив его член, и Ви послушался. Он кончил, пачкая их обоих; хотелось плакать и кричать имя Джонни, пока все тело беспощадно трясло. Джонни толкнулся еще несколько раз, и застыл с почти болезненным стоном. Чувствуя горячее семя внутри, Ви снова дрогнул, кладя руки на шею Джонни и падая лбом в его плечо, тяжело дыша. Джонни крепко его держал. Потом постепенно вышел. Ви жалобно простонал, ощущая себя сплошным оголенным нервом.

— Тихо… Я держу тебя… — повторил Джонни, наконец аккуратно опуская его обратно на ноги. Поддерживая Ви на его ватных ногах. Нежно оглаживая руками все его тело, пока дрожь не отступила.

Когда Ви уже был в состоянии стоять сам, Джонни развернул его и подставил под горячие струи воды. Впервые Ви почувствовал, что происходящее было сном. Все было каким-то замедленным и нечетким.

Руки Джонни нежно касались его кожи. Смывая пот и семя с живота и между ног. Ви накрыло какое-то разочарование, когда он закончил. Почему-то так все казалось… ненастоящим.

Но ведь оно никогда и не было.

— Пойдем, — Джонни вывел его из душевой кабинки, когда они относительно отмылись. Обернул Ви полотенцем, которое было гораздо мягче и приятнее настоящих у него дома. Потом уложил на кровать, которая волшебным образом уже была заправлена чистым бельем. Ви хотелось рыдать.  
  
Он свернулся, ложась лицом к стене, и почувствовал, как Джонни обнимает его сзади. Ви чувствовал ужасную усталость, ему хотелось провалиться в сон, хотя он осознавал, что уже спит. Он не знал, что это значит. Мягкий поцелуй накрыл его плечо.

— В чем дело? — осторожно спросил Джонни, успокаивая, проводя рукой по обнаженному бедру.

Ви через силу сглотнул ком в горле, глаза начинало жечь.

— Я ведь скоро проснусь, — сказал он неуверенно, и чуть не засмеялся над всей иронией ситуации. Он так боялся уснуть, и что теперь? Теперь он боялся проснуться. Вернуться в мир, где он умирал, мучился от постоянной боли, а Джонни был гребанным привидением. Ви знал, что это лишь короткая передышка. Сон, который обязательно закончится, и все равно…

Джонни долго молчал.

— Ты проспал не больше минуты, — тихо ответил Джонни, и Ви обернулся на него в удивлении. Это же не могло быть правдой… Казалось, прошло так много времени. Но он уже сталкивался с подобным. Спускался за Брижитт в киберпространство, проживал воспоминания Джонни. Часы пролетали за долю секунды.

— Сколько… будет длиться этот сон? — неуверенно спросил Ви. Джонни выглядел беспокойно.

— Я собирался его прервать, — признался он. Ви схватил его руку, вцепившись почти отчаянно, как будто это заставит Джонни остаться с ним. Не даст сну закончиться. Раз какая-то несчастная минута проходила, как несколько часов…

— А сколько он может длиться? — Ви требовал ответов.

— Твой мозг изнурен. Нужно поспать нормально…

— Скажи, сколько!

— Я не знаю! — Джонни сорвался на крик, — Несколько месяцев? Лет?

Ви замер. Лет. Лет, которых у него не было в реальном мире. Лет, которые он мог провести с Джонни. Это целая жизнь. Не настоящая… но единственная, которую они могли себе позволить.

— Джонни… — шепотом позвал Ви.

— Нет… Не проси меня об этом, — ответил Джонни. В его глазах мелькало “Не искушай меня”.

— Пожалуйста…

Джонни подавленно закрыл глаза и прижался к Ви лбом.

— Я не знаю, какие у этого последствия, — он звучал раздавленным. Уничтоженным. Ему казалось, Ви решил сдаться. И он винил себя.

Ви мог больше не проснуться.

— Все хорошо, — уверил Ви, получше вжимаясь в Джонни. Он почувствовал, как неизмеримо тяжелый груз упал с плеч. Ему больше не было страшно. Он не был обязан доживать последние дни в мучении. Он мог быть с человеком, которого любит.

Кто не хотел бы остаться в таком мире? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Признаю, я страдала над последней частью. Может, поколдую над ней еще, но пока что это конец. Спасибо всем, кто читал, ставил оценки и особенно тем, кто комментировал. Для меня это очень важно.


End file.
